Darth Maul/Gallery
Images and videos of the dangerous Sith Lord Darth Maul from the Star Wars universe. Gallery Images Miscellaneous Maul vs kenobi.jpg|Maul vs. Kenobi in Old Wounds. 1214113-e7135759_0827_4e53_9820_461f365ebe81_villains_darthmaul.jpg|Darth Maul as he appears in The Phantom Menace. Cyber Maul.jpg|Maul revived as a cyborg in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Maul Rebels S3.jpg|Darth Maul in Star Wars Rebels. Shock Maul.jpg|Maul accidentally getting shocked by Palpatine. Darth Mole Strikes Out.jpg|"Awesome." Darth Star.jpg|The Darth Star. Lego Darth Maul.jpg|Darth Maul Lego design in 2011. Lego Darth Maul as cyborg.jpg|Lego Darth Maul cyborg. Darth Maul .jpeg|Darth Maul on the poster of Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace steelbook. Maul And Savage.jpg|Maul with his Brother Savage. Darth Maul rebuilt.jpeg Darth Maul Sith Apprentice.jpg Darth Maul Sith Warrior.jpg darth-maul-candy-bowl-holder.jpg|Darth Maul Halloween bowl decoration. 823255.png|Darth Maul in the 2017 Battlefront II game. z-010002 1.jpg|Darth Maul's Funko POP! AEgEvxp.jpg|Wallpaper of Darth Maul. Fakemaul.jpeg|Darth Maul's doppelganger. Maul SASWS Forbes Promo full.png|Maul as he appears in Solo: A Star Wars Story. solo-maul-2.jpg MaulSeated_SWI185.png 6728337-star+wars+insider+185+-+024.jpg 6728336-star+wars+insider+185+-+022.jpg ''The Phantom Menace'' Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-3116.jpg|Maul's holographic appearance in The Phantom Menace. Darth_Maul_3.png|Darth Maul with his Master Darth Sidious. Darth Maul arrivial.png|Darth Maul arrives on Tatooine. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-5987.jpg|Maul scouting for the Queen and Jedi on Tatooine. Darth Maul hillside.png|Maul releasing probe droids to find the Jedi and Queen. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-8952.jpg|Maul conversing with one of his probe droids. Darth Maul speeder.png|Darth Maul riding his speeder Bloodfin. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-9007.jpg|Maul attacks Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatooine. Darth Maul attacks.png|Darth Maul dueling Qui-Gon in the sand. Darth Maul desert duel.png|Darth Maul clashes blades with Qui-Gon. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-9031.jpg|Maul ambushes Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatooine. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-9087.jpg|Maul sees the Jedi flee and escape from Tatooine. Darth Maul palace.png|Darth Maul with Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-12079.jpg|Darth Maul arrives on Naboo for the battle. Darth Maul communes.png|Darth Maul communes with Sidious through hologram. Darth Maul Neimoidians.png|Darth Maul listening to his Master's orders. Darth Maul hangar.png|Maul awaits the Jedi behind blast doors. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-13054.jpg|Maul shows up in Theed's hanger. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-13072.jpg|Darth Maul confronts the Jedi in Theed. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-13114.jpg|Maul activates his iconic double-bladed lightsaber. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-13120.jpg|Maul's evil stare seconds before he starts fighting. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-13129.jpg|Maul fights Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in the hanger. Darth Maul points.png|Darth Maul using the Force to open other blast doors. Darth Maul growl.png|Darth Maul growling as the duel continues. Darth Maul spinning.jpeg|Maul moving the duel into the generator room. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-13296.jpg|Maul glares at his two Jedi opponents during the fight. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-13314.jpg|Maul angrily grins as he deflects the Jedi's attacks. Darth Maul reactor.png|Darth Maul dueling the Jedi near the reactor core. Darth Maul jump.png|Maul dodges Qui-Gon's lightsaber blade. Darth Maul force field.png|Darth Maul separated by a force field. Darth Maul scowl.png|Maul stares angrily at Qui-Gon. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-14091.jpg|Maul taunts Jinn by walking by the force fields. Darth Maul stance.png|Maul continues his duel with Qui-Gon. Darth Maul crossed.png|Darth Maul clashes his lightsaber against Jinn's. Darth Maul angry.png|Maul viciously glares at the Jedi. Darth Maul dueling.jpeg|Maul resumes the duel with Qui-Gon. Darth Maul bumps.png|Darth Maul hits Qui-Gon in the chin. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-14176.jpg|Maul stabs and kills Qui-Gon Jinn on Naboo. Darth Maul pose.png|Darth Maul strikes a pose after gutting Jinn. Darth Maul taunt.png|Maul staring at Obi-Wan tauntingly. Darth Maul ignites.png|Maul igniting his lightsaber to duel Obi-Wan. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-14369.jpg|Maul dueling against Obi Wan for the first time. Darth Maul fight.png|Darth Maul parries as the duel continues. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-14399.jpg|Maul falls after Obi-Wan cuts his lightsaber in half and kicks him. Darth Maul one blade.png|Maul wielding half of his lightsaber. Darth Maul clashed.png|Darth Maul and Obi-Wan clashing their lightsabers. Darth Maul parry.png|Maul blocking Obi-Wan's strike. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-14451.jpg|Maul stands over Obi-Wan in the pit. Darth Maul strike.png|Darth Maul taunting Obi-Wan with his lightsaber. Darth Maul hovers.png|Maul hovers over Obi-Wan in the pit. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-14684.jpg|Maul stares down at Obi-Wan in the chamber. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-14705.jpg|Maul is cut in half by Obi-Wan in a surprise attack. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-14712.jpg|Maul begins to fall down the chamber. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-14718.jpg|Maul falling down the pit as his legs fall off. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Maul crystal ball.jpeg|Maul's image inside a Nightsister crystal ball. Maul feral.png|Maul in the bowels of Lotho Minor. Maul wrestles.png|Darth Maul combats with Savage. Darth Maul feral.jpeg|A deranged Darth Maul attacks Savage Opress. Maul deranged.png|Maul in his lair. Maul laughing.png|Darth Maul babbling about his past. Maul reciting.png|Maul recites his Sith lessons. Maul Jedi.png|Darth Maul tells Savage he lost his legs by the Jedi. HelloBrother.jpg|Maul, in a ruined state, is found by his long lost brother Savage Opress on Lotho Minor. Darth Maul broken.jpeg|Darth Maul broken stating he must have revenge. Maul delusional.png|Maul reciting a Sith poem. Maul grovel.png|Darth Maul using the Force to move crates. Maul cargo hold.png|Maul in the back of the cargo hold. Maul mesmerized.png|Darth Maul startled by a glowing green orb. Maul following.png|Maul following Savage and Mother Talzin. Maul amazed.png|Darth Maul brought to the Nightsister village. Darth Maul Enchanted.jpeg|Maul mesmerized by Talzin's Nightsister magicks. Maul tap.png|Mother Talzin taps Maul's forehead. Maul struggle.png|Darth Maul placed into an enchanted sleep. Maul exorcised.png|Maul's mind being repaired by Talzin. Maul healing.png|Mother Talzin removing the madness from Maul's mind. Darth Maul spell.jpeg|Darth Maul being exorcised with magic. clone-wars4x22_0394.jpg|Maul's body healed by the magic of Mother Talzin. Maul agony.png|Darth Maul near the end of the ritual. Maul font.png|Maul laying unconscious on the font. Darth Maul eye.png|Darth Maul awakens after his rebirth. Darth Maul legs.png|Maul looking at his newly constructed legs. Maul adjusts.png|Darth Maul adjusting to his new legs. Darth Maul wail.png|Maul release a wail outside the Nightsister lair. Maul senses.png|Maul senses the Force out of balance. Maul learns.png|Darth Maul learns of the Clone Wars. Maul_Return.png|Maul with the rest of his former lightsaber. Darth Maul laments.png|Darth Maul laments the past. Maul swears.png|Darth Maul swearing vengeance against Kenobi. Darth Maul cockpit.png|Maul and Savage Opress arriving on Raydonia. Darth Maul cargo.png|Maul and Savage in the cargo hold of their cruiser. Darth Maul explains.png|Maul plots to slaughter innocents. Maul lightsaber.jpeg|Maul about to slaughter the Raydonian citizens. Maul hologram.png|Darth Maul sends a threatening message to the Jedi. Maul threatens.png|Maul kills civilians through hologram. Maul holocom.png|The Jedi examine Maul's hologram. Darth Maul holographic.jpeg|Obi-Wan says he will go and face Maul. Darth Maul reveals.png|Darth Maul reveals himself to Obi-Wan. Maul surprised.png|Maul surprised that Kenobi doesn't recognize him. Darth Maul unsured.png|Darth Maul laughs when Obi-Wan states he'll defeat him again. Maul lands.png|Maul lands on the ground below to face Kenobi. Maul behind.png|Darth Maul behind Obi-Wan as he duels Savage Opress. Darth Maul confiscates.png|Maul takes Obi-Wan's lightsaber with the Force. Maul lingers.png|Darth Maul observing Kenobi as he lays on the ground. Maul hovers.jpeg|Maul and Savage hovers over an unconscious Obi-Wan. Darth Maul berates.png|Maul berates Kenobi as Savage holds him. Maul observes.png|Maul watches Savage go to the cockpit. Darth Maul snarls.png|Darth Maul scowls at Kenobi. Maul Force pull.png|Maul using the Force to pull Obi-Wan. Darth Maul lightsaber.png|Darth Maul threatening Kenobi with his lightsaber. Maul cut.png|Maul saying Kenobi will feel every cut. Darth Maul startled.png|Darth Maul startled by Asajj Ventress. Maul terrance.png|Maul activates his lightsaber to confront the Jedi. Maul triple.jpeg|Maul engages in a lightsaber duel with Kenobi while Ventress duels Savage. Darth Maul clash.png|Maul crossing blades with Obi-Wan. Maul fighting.png|Maul fighting Kenobi using Ventress' lightsaber. Maul swoops.png|Darth Maul swoops down to duel. Maul dueling.jpeg|Maul duels Kenobi while Savage fights Ventress. Darth Maul kick.png|Darth Maul kicks Kenobi into crates. Darth Maul taunting.jpeg|Maul taunting Obi-Wan about gutting his master. MaulVsKenobi-Revenge.jpg|Maul and Kenobi fight for the first time in over a decade. Maul standing.png|Maul standing over Kenobi while he's on the ground. Darth Maul leg.png|Darth Maul kicks Obi-Wan off the deck. Maul scwol.png|Maul snarling as Kenobi and Ventress prepare to escape. Darth Maul Ventress.png|Darth Maul dueling Ventress. Maul leaping.png|Maul leaping towards Kenobi and Ventress. Maul Savage door.jpeg|Maul and Savage trying to cut down the shuttle door. Maul blast shield.png|Darth Maul and Savage watching the Jedi escape. Darth Maul waits.png|Maul says he will wait for his revenge. Maul Finn Ertray.png|Maul dueling Finn Ertay. Darth Maul Stobar.png|Darth Maul after killing Finn Ertay. Maul confronts.jpeg|Maul in the Cybloc space station. Darth Maul concerned.png|Darth Maul confronts one of the security droids. Maul levitates.jpeg|Maul lifting the head security droid with the Force. Maul lectures.png|Darth Maul states the Jedi are hunting them. Darth Maul singular.png|Maul tells Savage of his singular vision. Maul teaches.png|Maul calls Savage the apprentice and himself master. Darth Maul aware.png|Savage challenges Darth Maul to a duel. Maul threatening.jpeg|Maul overpowers Savage ending their spar. Maul crossing.png|Darth Maul and Savage confront Weequay pirates. Darth Maul confronts.png|Maul walking towards Jiro and the pirates. Maul Force lift.png|Darth Maul Force chokes Jiro. Maul compound.png|Maul walking with Jiro in his telekinetic grip. Darth Maul declares.png|Maul yells at the pirates they are not Jedi. Maul crime lords.png|Darth Maul declares they are crime lords. Darth Maul smirk.png|Maul smirks as he recruits Jiro and his comrades. Darth Maul rallys.png|Darth Maul rallies the pirates to his cause. Maul recruiting.png|Maul and Savage recruits Jiro and other Weequay pirates. Darth Maul observes.png|Darth Maul sees a pirate who is cautious of joining him. Maul communicates.png|Maul speaks with Hondo Ohnaka through hologram. Darth Maul kills.png|Darth Maul kills Sabo as an example. Maul Hondo hologram.png|Maul gives Hondo an ultimatum through hologram. Darth Maul ultimatum.png|Darth Maul ends communication with Hondo. Maul boarding.png|Maul and his pirate comrades land their shuttle on Florrum. Darth Maul Savage exit.png|Darth Maul and Savage descend the ramp of the shuttle. Maul Savage observe.png|Maul and Savage observe the battle. Darth Maul shocked.png|Darth Maul witness the Jedi's shuttle arrive. Maul ambushes.png|Maul and Savage ignite their blades. Darth Maul confrontational.png|Darth Maul readies to duel Obi-Wan. Maul duels.png|Maul duels Kenobi on the hillside of Florrum. Darth Maul stands.png|Darth Maul continues his duel with Kenobi. Maul pointing.png|Maul telling Obi-Wan that he will not stop his plans. Maul platform.png|Darth Maul and Kenobi dueling on a platform. Darth Maul double duel.png|Obi-Wan dueling both Maul and Savage. Maul tunnel.png|Maul enters Hondo's base with Savage and Jiro. Darth Maul pursuit.png|Darth Maul pursues Obi-Wan in the base. Maul running.png|Maul and Savage chasing Kenobi. Darth Maul runner.png|Darth Maul and Savage continue their pursuit of Obi-Wan. Maul surrender.png|Maul orders Kenobi to surrender. Darth Maul both.png|Darth Maul tells Obi-Wan he's no match for them both. Maul readying.png|Maul readies his lightsaber to duel. Darth Maul attacking.png|Maul and Savage attack Kenobi. Maul skidding.png|Obi-Wan kicks Maul causing him to skid his robot legs. Darth Maul bashing.png|Darth Maul resumes his duel with Kenobi. Maul blocking.png|Maul blocks Obi-Wan's strike. Maul stance.png|Maul preparing to strike Obi-Wan again. Darth Maul hand.png|Darth Maul using the Force against Obi-Wan. Darth Maul killing blow.png|Maul about to slash Obi-Wan down. Maul striking.png|Darth Maul clashing against Kenobi's blades. Darth Maul fierce.png|Maul and Savage engaged in a fierce duel. Maul weary.png|Maul watches Savage get his arm cut off. Darth Maul worried.png|Darth Maul calls out Savage's name worryingly. Darth Maul Force push.png|Maul Force pushes Kenobi away from them. Maul-with-saber_e7727ad8.jpeg|Maul deactivates his lightsaber and tends to his brother. Maul comforting.png|Maul comforts his brother as they both ready to leave. Darth Maul commands.png|Darth Maul and Savage run out of the base. Maul leaving.png|Maul commands Jiro and his men to leave with him. Darth Maul insolence.png|Maul calls Hondo filth and says he'll pay for their betrayal. Maul throwing.png|Darth Maul throwing debris at the pirates with the Force. Maul leaking.png|Maul leaking Nightsister magicks from his leg. Maul leg injury.jpeg|Maul suffers a leg injury. Darth Maul injured.jpeg|Savage rushes to help his brother get up. Darth Maul carried.png|Darth Maul leans on Savage while escaping. Maul Force attack.png|Maul destroys the Jedi shuttle with the Force. Darth Maul hold.jpeg|Maul tells Savage the ship is falling down. Maul evacuate.png|Darth Maul orders Savage to evacuate. Maul escape pod.png|Maul and Savage leaving in an escape pod. Maul freezing.png|Maul and Savage freezing in the escape pod. Darth Maul passed out.png|Darth Maul passed out. Maul Savage freezing.jpeg|Maul and Savage discovered by Pre Vizsla. Darth Maul blinded.png|Maul blinded by Zanbar's sun. Maul medical.png|Darth Maul awakens in a medical lab. Darth Maul regains.jpeg|Maul sees his brother asleep. Maul meeting.png|Maul meets Pre Vizsla and the Death Watch. Darth Maul escort.png|A Death Watch trooper escorts Maul. Maul campent.png|Darth Maul enters Vizsla's tent. Maul joining.jpeg|Maul sitting down to meet Vizsla. Evil tea time.jpeg|Maul and Pre Vizsla having tea. Darth Maul drinking.png|Maul drinking cassius tea. Maul inquires.png|Maul inquires about Vizsla's symbol on his helmet. Maul listening.jpeg|Darth Maul listening to Pre Vizsla rant. Maul offers.png|Maul proposes an alliance with the Death Watch. Darth Maul annoyed.png|Darth Maul annoyed by Bo-Katan. Maul choking.png|Maul choking Bo with the Force. Darth Maul armed.png|Death Watch troopers surround Maul. Maul proclaims.png|Darth Maul proclaims he'll end all their enemies. Maul releases.png|Maul releases Bo from his telekinetic grip. Darth Maul rest.png|Maul tells his brother to rest. Maul stating.png|Darth Maul explains the new alliance to his brother. Darth Maul handing.png|Maul holds Savage's new mechanical hand. Maul glaring.jpeg|Maul glares as Pre Vizsla enters the med tent. Darth Maul introduces.png|Darth Maul introduces himself and his brother to Vizsla. Maul peace.png|Maul states the Duchess will learn the true meaning of peace. Darth Maul planning.png|Maul and Vizsla discussing their plan. Maul syndicate.jpeg|Maul suggests they recruit the Black Sun. Darth Maul landing.png|Darth Maul lands on Mustafar with his allies. Maul arriving.jpeg|Maul walking to meet the Black Sun. Darth Maul serve.png|Maul tells Savage their forces will serve them. Maul audience.png|Maul requests an audience with Ziton Moj's leaders. Darth Maul meeting.png|Darth Maul meets the Black Sun leaders. Maul seeks.png|Maul demands an alliance with the Black Sun. Maul signals.png|Maul signals Savage to execute the leaders. Darth Maul accomplist.png|Maul watching the Black Sun forces marching. Maul plan.png|Darth Maul tells Vizsla of one plan one vision. Darth Maul resources.jpeg|Maul says they are not ready and need more resources. Maul Vizsla Bo.png|Bo, Vizsla and Maul meet the Pyke Syndicate. Darth Maul listening.png|Darth Maul, Savage and Vizsla listening to the Hutt Council. Maul knife.png|Maul has a knife thrown at his face. Darth Maul throwing.png|Maul throws the knife back with the Force. Maul shielding.png|Darth Maul flies behind Savage with his lightsaber. Darth Maul two.png|Maul and Savage stand against the bounty hunters. Maul strike.jpeg|Savage and Maul battle the Hutt forces. Maul pushing.png|Darth Maul Force pushes Embo's Anooba. Darth Maul blocking.png|Maul blocking more blaster fire. Maul Force grip.png|Maul Force chokes one of the bounty hunters. Darth Maul escaping.jpeg|Darth Maul, Savage and Vizsla see more Hutt forces. Maul angered.png|Maul and Savage prepare for the arriving forces. Maul getting up.png|Maul getting up after being knocked down. Darth Maul weilds.png|Darth Maul about to strike down Sugi. Maul slashing.jpeg|Maul attempts to slash Sugi with his blade. Darth Maul Anooba.png|Maul fighting off the Anooba Marrok. Maul Sugi.png|Darth Maul twisting Sugi's arm. Darth Maul allow.png|Maul allows the bounty hunters to escape. Maul Oruba.png|Maul questions Oruba of Jabba's whereabouts. Maul interrogates.jpeg|Savage kills Oruba on Maul's orders. Darth Maul slashing.png|Darth Maul slashes and kills a Gamorrean guard. Maul submit.png|Maul orders Jabba to submit or suffer. Darth Maul acquires.png|Maul and Vizsla exiting Jabba's palace. Maul forces.jpeg|Darth Maul tells Vizsla that he will create a criminal empire. Darth Maul mobilize.png|Maul commands Pre Vizsla to mobilize the army. Maul directs.png|Maul warns Vizsla to choose his warriors wisely. Maul targets.png|Maul looks at Sundari on hologram. Darth Maul plotting.jpeg|Darth Maul will rally his crime army to attack. Maul glare.png|Maul glares as Vizsla leaves. Darth Maul greed.png|Maul focused on creating his criminal underworld. Maul comm hologram.png|Pre Vizsla communicates with Maul through hologram. Darth Maul hologram.png|Darth Maul tells Vizsla and his warriors to put on a show. Maul entering.png|Maul enters the Sundari palace. Darth Maul lacks.png|Maul calls Vizsla's proclamation premature. Darth Maul arrested.png|Darth Maul betrayed by Vizsla and his forces. Maul betrayed.jpeg|Maul is taken captive by Bo-Katan. Darth Maul chatised.png|Maul paraded as Vizsla's prisoner. Maul humuliated.jpeg|Maul growling as Vizsla gives his speech. Darth Maul waiting.png|Darth Maul in the royal prison. Maul bench.png|Maul not fazed by the betrayal as he anticipated it. Maul prison cell.png|A Death Watch trooper silences the Sith brothers. Darth Maul break out.jpeg|Maul commands Savage to break them out of prison. Maul escaping.png|Darth Maul walking out of his shattered prison cell. Darth Maul Duchess.png|Maul meets the former Duchess Satine. Maul vile.png|Maul finds a useful ally. Darth Maul Almec.png|Darth Maul goes to Almec's cell. Maul enlists.jpeg|Maul recruits Almec to his cause. Maul chin.png|Almec tells Maul Mandalore's ancient ways. Darth Maul decieves.png|Maul says he'll use Vizsla's honor as a weakness. Maul smile.png|Darth Maul grins wickedly as he will challenge Vizsla. Darth Maul challenge.png|Maul challenges Vizsla to a duel. Maul activates.png|Maul activates his lightsaber for the duel. Darth Maul rushing.png|Maul rushing towards Vizsla. Maul dueled.png|Maul and Vizsla clash their weapons. Darth Maul kneel.png|Darth Maul swoops past Vizsla. Vizsla dueling Maul.jpeg|Darth Maul fights with Pre Vizsla for the leadership of Mandalore. Maul saber.jpeg|Vizsla shooting at Maul while flying. Darth Maul blaster.png|Maul blocks blaster bolts. Maul raising.png|Maul and Pre Vizsla raise their swords. Darth Maul clashing.png|Darth Maul and Vizsla's sabers strike the floor. Maul hit.png|Vizsla hits Maul's head back. Darth Maul headbutt.png|Maul headbutts Pre Vizsla. Maul stands.png|Maul flies back and lands away from Vizsla. Darth Maul blocks.png|Darth Maul blocks more blaster bolts. Darth Maul dodges.png|Maul dodges Vizsla's fire gauntlet. Maul snarls.png|Maul snarls as he's knocked down. Darth Maul crouch down.png|Darth Maul jumps to his feet ready to fight. Maul laying.png|Maul once again knocked down. Darth Maul face.png|Maul laughing after his face is cut. Maul clashed.png|Maul and Vizsla clashing their swords. Darth Maul combatant.png|Darth Maul blocking Vizsla's elbow. Maul locked.png|Maul and Vizsla lock their weapons together. Darth Maul glass.png|Maul covers his face from glass. Maul rope.png|Maul cuts the rope around his legs. Darth Maul punch.png|Darth Maul getting punched by Vizsla. Maul armlock.png|Maul disarms Vizsla of the darksaber. Darth Maul kicking.png|Maul stomps Vizsla down. Maul darksaber.png|Maul now wielding the darksaber. Darth Maul executioner.png|Vizsla accepts his fate and allows Maul to kill him. Maul executes.jpeg|Darth Maul executes Pre Vizsla. Darth Maul claims.png|Maul claims the darksaber and leadership of Death Watch. Maul sentences.png|Maul sentences Bo-Katan and Nite Owls to death. Maul throne room.png|Darth Maul and his forces gather in the throne room. Darth Maul seated.png|Maul seated on the throne of Mandalore. Maul throne.png|Maul tells Almec to "rule" his people. Darth Maul victorious.jpeg|Darth Maul now the ruler of Mandalore. Maul grin.jpeg|Almec informs Maul of news causing him to grin. Darth Maul alone.png|Maul states Obi-Wan is coming to Mandalore alone. Maul speeder.png|Maul and Savage riding in a speeder. Darth Maul observing.png|Darth Maul sees a battle erupt on the landing dock. Maul allows.png|Maul signals a commando to launch his rocket. Darth Maul watches.png|Maul watching the Twilight''s destruction. Maul wreckage.png|Obi-Wan ignites his blade as Maul approaches. Darth Maul grab.png|Maul snatches Kenobi in a telekinetic grip disarming him. Maul welcomes.png|Darth Maul welcomes Obi-Wan to his world. Darth Maul strangle.jpeg|Maul orders his guards to take Satine and Kenobi to the palace. Maul seated.png|Maul sitting in Satine's old throne. Darth Maul choking.png|Maul uses the Force to choke the Duchess. Maul hatred.png|The Sith Lord goads Obi-Wan to give into his hatred. Darth Maul angered.png|Maul grows angry at Kenobi's pity for him. Maul's revenge.jpeg|Maul with Pre Vizsla's darksaber runs Satine through. Maul satisfied.png|Maul seconds before he kills the Duchess. Maul_Gets_His_Revenge.png|Darth Maul kills Kenobi's lover, Duchess Satine Kryze, in cold blood. Darth Maul Grin Evilly.png|Darth Maul's evil grin after killing the Duchess. Darth Maul senses.png|Maul senses a presence he has not felt in a decade. Maul shocked.jpeg|Maul shocked as the presence is his old Master. Darth Maul bow.png|Maul bows as Darth Sidious enters the throne room. Maul fronting.png|Darth Maul declares all his efforts were for Sidious. Maul questions.png|Maul dumbfounded as Sidious does not believe him. Darth Maul window.png|Maul pinned against a window by Sidious' power. Maul Savage stance.png|Maul and Savage ignite their lightsabers. Darth Maul look.png|Darth Maul checks with his brother before the duel starts. Maul balcony.png|Maul and Sidious duel on the balcony. Darth Maul pulled.png|Maul being pulled off the balcony with the Force. Maul plaza.jpeg|Maul and Savage dueling Darth Sidious. Darth Maul snarling.png|Darth Maul snarling at Sidious. Darth Maul fist.png|Maul attempts to punch Darth Sidious. Maul leaped.png|Maul jumps into the air with his saber. Darth Maul wall.png|Maul thrown into the plaza wall. Darth Maul landed.png|Darth Maul lands on the ground asleep. Maul devasted.png|Maul devastated as he sees his brother is stabbed by Sidious. Darth Maul comforting.png|Maul holds Savage's hand as he lays dying. Maul holding.png|Maul listens to his brother's last words. Darth Maul magicks.jpeg|Nightsister enchantments fade away across Maul's face. Maul.Angry.png|Maul at the side of his brother's corpse fill with hatred towards Sidious. Maul enraged.png|Maul enraged as he's about to fight Sidious. Maul VS Sidious.png|Maul confronts his former Master. Darth Maul Sidious clashed.png|Maul attempts to avenge his brother's death. Maul Sidious duel.png|Darth Maul battling with both his sword and darksaber. Darth Maul tap.png|Maul kicks Sidious back. Maul rageful.png|Maul running towards Sidious with both sabers. SidiousVsMaul-TL.png|An enraged Maul battles Sidious after the death of his brother. Maul VS Sidious3.png|Maul bashing both blades against Sidious. Darth Maul lifting.png|Sidious disarms and levitates his apprentice. Maul slammed.png|Darth Maul slammed into a wall by the Force. Darth Maul groveling.png|Maul asks his former Master for mercy. Maul begging.png|Maul in pain begs for his life. Darth Maul electrocuted.png|Darth Sidious blasts Maul with Sith lightning. Maul fazed.png|Maul fazed after the lightning attack. Darth Maul electricity.png|Maul howls in pain as Sidious resumes his lightning strike while cackling. ''Solo: A Star Wars Story Maul hooded.png|Maul appears cloaked in hologram Maul revealed.png|Maul reveals himself to Qi'ra Maul cameo.png|Maul displeased by the turn of events. Maul Ordering.jpeg|Maul orders Qi'ra to come to Dathomir. ''Star Wars Rebels'' Maul hood.png|Maul hiding out on Malachor. Maul old.png|Maul encounters Ezra Bridger. Maul assisting.jpeg|Maul tells Ezra he means him no harm. Maul asking.png|Maul asks why Ezra is on Malachor. Maul Old Master.jpeg|Maul tells Ezra he's there for the same thing. Rebels_Season_Two_-_Mid-Season_23.png|Maul tells Ezra to call him Old Master. Maul stranger.jpeg|Old Master offers to help Ezra get the knowledge of the temple. Maul discuss.jpeg|Old Master and Ezra discuss the Inquisitors. Maul laments.jpeg|Old Master laments his past involving the Sith. Maul guiding.jpeg|Old Master assures Ezra that he will help him get justice. Maul Malachor.jpeg|Old Master and Ezra reach the Malachor Sith Temple. Maul opening.jpeg|Old Master watches Ezra reach out with the Force trying to unlock the temple. Maul lifting.png|Old Master and Ezra lifting doors with the Force. Maul raisied.png|Old Master and Ezra raise the last door. Maul real name.png|Old Master can't remember his real name. Maul reveals.png|Old Master reveals himself as Maul. Maul walking.png|Maul and Ezra walking towards the center of the temple. Maul exchanging.png|Ezra and Maul come upon the Sith holocron. Maul temple.jpeg|Maul and Ezra see the glowing Sith holocron. Maul tossing.png|Maul throws Ezra across the canyon. Maul focusing.png|Maul uses the Force to give Ezra a push to land. Maul smiling.png|Maul smiles as Ezra acquires the Sith holocron. Maul bark.png|Maul orders Ezra to jump to him. Maul trust.png|Maul tells Ezra to trust him. Maul Rebels.jpeg|Maul watches Ezra jump towards the balcony. Maul catches.png|Maul stretches his hand at the boy. Maul hanging.png|Maul catches Ezra with the Force. Maul grining.png|Maul grins as he has both Ezra and the holocron. Maul hallway.png|Maul and Ezra in the hallway of the temple. Maul scolds.jpeg|Maul tells Ezra to give him the holocron. Rebels_Darth_Maul_1.jpg|Maul uses the holocron to open the Malachor temple doors. Maul keys.png|Maul lectures that Sith holocrons are keys. Maul stunned.png|Maul sees Ezra ignite his lightsaber. Maul entrance.png|Maul at the entrance of the Malachor temple. Maul sees.png|Maul sees Jedi and Inquisitors. Maul cackle.png|Maul cackles as he approaches both parties. Darth Maul formerly.png|Darth Maul rejects his Sith name. Maul brandishes.png|Maul brandishes his new cane lightsaber. Maul poses.png|Maul readies to take on the Inquisitors. Maul blocks.png|Maul engages the Eighth Brother. Maul Seventh.png|Maul fighting the Seventh Sister. Twilight_of_the_Apprentice_35.jpeg|Maul and the Jedi rebels engaging the Inquisitors. Maul endgame.png|Maul tells Ahsoka he's in the endgame. Maul planning.jpeg|Maul assures the group that he can unlock the temple. Maul push.jpeg|Maul Force pushes the Eighth Brother away. Maul brace.png|Maul and Ezra brace themselves with their lightsabers. Maul observing.png|Maul tells Ezra to use his anger and pain against the Sister. Maul telekinetic.png|Maul grabs the Sister with the Force. Twilight_of_the_Apprentice_40.jpeg|Maul Force choking the Seventh Sister. Maul ordered.png|Maul orders Ezra to kill the Seventh Sister. Maul throws.png|Maul throws his saber at the Sister killing her. Maul viewing.png|Maul and Ezra see the Inquisitors fighting the Jedi. Maul readies.png|Maul readies himself to engage the Inquisitors. Twilight_of_the_Apprentice_41.jpeg|Maul and Ahsoka fighting the Inquisitors. Maul Fifth.png|Maul after killing the Fifth Brother. Maul strike team.png|Ahsoka, Kanan and Maul about to confront the Eighth Brother. Maul blinding.png|Maul slashes Kanan in the face with his double-bladed lightsaber. Maul announces.png|Maul tells Ahsoka that Ezra will be his apprentice. Maul states.png|Maul taunts Ahsoka that he will not be stopped. Maul vs Ahsoka.png|Ahsoka blocks Maul's lightsaber strike. Twilight_of_the_Apprentice_45.jpeg|Maul about to engage a blinded Kanan. Maul vs Kanan.png|Maul dueling Kanan on the Malachor temple. Maul attempts.png|Maul attempts to punch a blind Kanan. Maul falling.png|Maul falling of the platform yelling. Maul holographic.png|Maul contacts Kanan and Ezra through hologram. Maul threats.png|Maul states he'll kill the Jedi's friends. Maul agrees.png|Maul demands the Sith and Jedi holocrons. Maul hostages.png|Maul holds the Ghost crew hostages. Maul probing.png|Hera resists Maul's mind probing. Maul Jedi holocron.png|Maul finds Kanan's Jedi holocron. Maul wields.jpg|Maul taunts Hera about the Jedi. Maul struggling.png|Maul struggles to open the Jedi holocron. Maul upside down.png|Maul magnetized upside down to the ceiling. Maul Sabine.jpg|Maul Force chokes Sabine Wren. Maul angry.jpg|Maul enraged threatens the rebels with their deaths once their usefulness is over. Maul hangar.png|Maul welcomes Kanan and Ezra to his base. Maul escorting.png|Maul escorts Kanan to his friends. Maul airlock.png|Maul shoves Kanan into the airlock. Maul droid.png|Maul orders his droid to terminate the prisoners. Maul sitting.jpeg|Maul asks Ezra to sit with him. Maul holocrons.png|Maul and Ezra joining the holocrons together. Maul meditating.png|Maul concentrates as the holocrons join. Maul collapse.png|Maul peers into the light of the holocrons. Maul abstract.png|Maul manages to see something in the joined vision. Maul combust.png|The holocrons explode sending both Maul and Jedi back. Maul drive.png|Maul gleefully mutters "He lives!" while escaping again. Maul vision.jpeg|Maul haunts Ezra's mind. Maul eyes.png|Maul as a specter appears to Ezra. Maul imposter.png|Ezra sees "Maul" on the rebel base. Maul fake.png|"Maul" at the mercy of Ezra's blade. Maul Atollon.png|The real Maul appears at Chopper Base. Maul rejects.jpeg|Kanan and Ezra point their lightsabers at Maul. Visions_and_Voices_7.jpg|Maul with Ezra on Atollon. Maul starship.png|Maul invites Ezra to board his ship the Nightbrother. Maul Ezra piloting.png|Maul and Ezra piloting to their destination. Maul cockpit.png|Maul says they're arriving at his world. Maul arrives.png|Maul brings Ezra to his homeworld of Dathomir. Maul fortress.png|Maul shows Ezra the Nightsister lair. Maul explains.png|Maul talks about the mastery of the Datomir Witches. Maul statue.png|Maul near a collapsed Nightsister statue. Maul ruins.png|Maul explains his culture at the ruins of his people. Maul cave.png|Maul entering the lair of the witches. Maul Nightsister village.jpeg|Maul inside the Nightsister lair. Maul sanctum.png|Maul leads Ezra into his cave dwelling. Maul chambers.png|Maul had the cave filled with relics from his past. Maul sanctuary.jpeg|Maul warns Ezra not to touch anything. Maul relics.png|Maul with a crystal ball and other artifacts. Maul shrine.png|Maul shows his shrine of the Darksaber to Ezra. Maul potions.png|Maul concocts a potion of magick water. Maul flask.png|Maul completes the magick potion. Maul drinking.png|Maul drinks the Nightsister potion. Maul consumes.png|Maul consumes the last of the potion. Maul glowing.png|Maul's eyes glow radiant green as a result of the potion. Maul magicks.png|The ritual begins with green light rays shooting from their eyes. Maul spell.png|Maul seeking the answers he needs during the spell. Maul planet.jpeg|A green sphere forms completing the ritual showing a desert world. Maul weakened.png|Maul collapses after the ritual. Maul panting.png|Maul realizes where to find to his enemy. Maul encounters.png|Darkness fills the lair startlingly Maul and Ezra. Maul spirits.png|Nightsister spirits appear demanding to be compensated for use of their magicks. Maul aware.png|Maul sees the spirits possess Kanan and Sabine. Maul defends.png|Maul fights a possessed Kanan. Maul battle.jpeg|The possessed Kanan and Sabine battle Maul and Ezra. Maul bounces.png|Maul blocks possessed Kanan's lightsaber strike. Maul chasing.png|Maul and Ezra running away from the specters. Maul lair.png|Maul running through the Nightsister lair. Maul outside.png|Maul outside the lair with Ezra while Kanan and Sabine wait. Maul tempting.png|Maul tells Ezra to leave his friends and embrace his destiny. Maul yelling.png|Maul yells for Ezra to forget his past and memories and attachments. Maul pleads.png|Maul pleas Ezra to join him his brother and apprentice. Maul disappointed.png|Maul rejected tells Ezra he disappoints him. Maul departs.png|Maul departs Dathomir leaving Ezra and his friends behind. Maul searches.png|Maul on Tatooine searching for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maul screaming.jpeg|Maul screams Kenobi's name in the wasteland as he's lost. Maul echo.png|Maul's screams echo throughout the desert. Maul succumbs.png|Maul exhausted from his search. Maul desperate.png|Maul collapses into the sand dehydrated. Maul delirious.png|Maul contemplating the thought of dying in the desert. Maul thinking.png|Maul wonders how to draw Kenobi out. Maul desert.jpeg|Maul stands in the desert thinking. Maul knows.png|Maul finds a renewed sense of determination. Maul matrix.png|Maul has an idea, slowly opening his hand to reveal the Sith holocron. Maul night.png|Maul ambushes a pack of Tusken Raiders. Maul twirl.png|Maul twirling his lightsaber as a maneuver. Maul slaughter.png|Maul cuts down all of the Tuskens. Maul growl.png|Maul after slaughtering the Sand People. Maul hallucination.png|Ezra sees an a hallucination of Maul in the desert. Maul mirage.png|Maul appears as an apparition and charges at Ezra to strike him. Maul campfire.png|Maul arrives to settle the score with his old archenemy. Maul staredown.png|Maul staring down Obi-Wan at the campfire. Maul scowl.png|Maul seething with rage as he waits to duel. Maul farewell.png|Maul bids farewell to his "apprentice" as Ezra leaves. Maul taunts.png|Maul insults Kenobi by describing him as a "rat in the desert". Maul speaks.png|Maul tells Kenobi that he has come to kill him. Maul squalor.png|Maul thinks it is worse to leave him here festering in squalor. Maul rage.png|Maul, stung by the verbal barb of Obi-Wan. Maul hands.png|Maul's hands grip his lightsaber. Maul twin suns.jpeg|Maul ignites his double-bladed lightsaber. Maul slashes.png|Maul slashes at the sand, dousing the fire. Maul desert night.png|Maul snuffs Obi-Wan's campfire out. Maul questioning.png|Maul asks Kenobi why he came to Tatooine. Maul purpose.png|Maul suspects that the Jedi would not hide away on a backwater planet for no reason. Maul protect.png|Maul deduces that he was there to protect something; or someone. Maul ignites.png|Maul in turn activates the second blade of his weapon. Maul desert duel.png|The two enemies locked gazes before the duel. SWR Obi Wan vs Maul.jpg|Maul fights Kenobi for the last time on Tatooine. Maul waits.png|Maul parries in response readying himself. Maul grapples.png|Maul grappling onto his saber. Maul staff.png|Maul recognizes Kenobi's new stance as having belonged to Kenobi's old master. Maul preps.png|Maul prepares himself for the final showdown. Maul occulus.png|Maul eyes Kenobi as the two men size each other up. Maul charging.png|Maul lunges forward at the Jedi Master. Maul strikes.jpeg|Maul about to strike Obi-Wan. Maul clashes.png|The two combatants clash lightsaber blades. Maul lower.png|Maul exchanges another two rapid strikes at Kenobi. starwars3x19_1370.jpg|Maul is fatally injured by Obi-Wan. Maul baffled.png|A shocked Maul looks down at his wound. Maul collapsing.png|Maul drops his bisected lightsabers and falls to the ground. Maul dying.png|Kenobi catches Maul and props up his fallen adversary. Maul asks.png|With his last breath, Maul asks a question. Maul chosen.png|Maul wants to know if Kenobi is hiding the Chosen One. Maul last words.png|Maul states that the boy would avenge them as his final words. Maul deceased.png|Maul passes away peacefully. Maul eyes shut.png|As a final gesture of respect, Kenobi closes Maul's eyes. starwars3x19_1420.jpg|After more than thirty years, Maul dies in peace. Maul corpse.png|Obi-Wan sits beside his fallen adversary beneath two of Tatooine's three moons. Videos Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatooine HD Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi Vs. Darth Maul Star Wars Clone Wars Obi-Wan and Ventress VS Maul and Savage HD Star Wars The Clone Wars - Savage Opress vs. Darth Maul 1080p Star Wars The Clone Wars - Obi Wan & Adi Gallia vs. Darth Maul & Savage Opress 1080p Darth Maul VS Pre Vizsla Darth Maul & Savage Opress VS Darth Sidious Star Wars Rebels Darth Maul VS The Inquisitors HD Darth Maul, Ahsoka Tano, and Kanan VS All Of the Inquisitors - Star Wars Rebels Star Wars Rebels Darth Maul Blinds Kanan HD Darth Maul Vs Hera, Sabine & Zeb Star Wars Rebels Obi-Wan Kenobi VS Maul Fight HD Category:Galleries